What happens at Warped Tour
by DarlingYoullBeOkay
Summary: Ali and Vic are both playing at Warped this year. What happens when Vic pops in to check out her set? Vic/Ali one shot requested on Tumblr


"They're a near and dear band to me, please welcome to the Monster Stage for the first time ever here on Warped Tour... The Toxic Stranger!"

Ali ran onstage first, waving to the crowd and getting into position on the far left of the stage.

Next came the drummer, the bassist and then the singer. The kids cheered and moshed the whole time.

This was a regular thing for Ali now. Warped was the best thing to happen for her and her band.

As their last song, the slowest song came on, she put her guitar down, seeing as she didn't need it anymore.

Ali moved to the music. She looked out into the crowd, and then to the sides of the stage. One person in particular caught her eye on the left side. Vic Fuentes lead singer of Pierce the Veil.

That was one of her personal favorite bands on tour and she had a total crush on Vic. She was shocked to see him watching them preform.

"Thank you guys! Be sure to come to our tent and say 'hi'! Peace!" The singer kissed his fist, held it up, and then walked off stage. There was an eruption of cheers and then the crowd dispersed. Guitarist followed behind the singer, then the drummer. Ali was last and as she passed Vic, he lightly grabbed her arm.

"You killed it!" She smiled at him and continued walking back to her bus. She was dazed. He complimented her. She was starstruck. They'd briefly met before but he'd never seen her play, let alone really talked to her other than a quick 'hi'.

When she got back to her bus she sat on the couch and sighed. The drummer of her band threw her a towel and she toweled off. She could hear the singer freaking out about another great set with the guitarist. She giggled a bit. Then there was a knock at the door.

She got up and tossed the towel back to the drummer, who then threw it in a hamper below one of the cabinets. She opened the door and Vic was standing there smiling at her.

"Hey Ali! Wanna hang? My band doesn't play for another hour." She smirked and looked to her right, everyone was busy doing their own thing so she nodded and went with Vic.

"So, wanna get some food? I'm starving and I'm sure you are too after your killer set."

"Y-yeah sure." She cleared her throat and let out a small 'mmm'.

They walked to where catering was, not saying much. She didn't mind though, she just liked being in his presence.

They got their food and then sat down under a tree to eat. They could hear Sleeping with Sirens playing their set beyond the buses. Ali was quietly singing along to "Trophy Father's Trophy Son" as she finished up her burger and balled up her napkin.

"Such a good song." Vic put the rest of his burger in his mouth.

"One of my favorites." Ali smiled lightly. She closed her eyes and swayed back and forth, taking in the words and the instruments. Vic just looked at her smiling.

When the song was over she snapped out of her trance and looked over at Vic who quickly looked away. He fixed his bangs a bit and then stood up to throw his trash away. He reached down and took Ali's as well.

Ali stood up and followed him to the trash bins. He threw their trash away and then turned abruptly to head back to her, but they ran into each other instead, it followed with a breathy 'oof' from each.

"Haha sorry, I didn't know you were behind me." They were inches apart, almost touching. They stared at each other for a while before they heard someone from the catering line yell, "Kiss her damn it!"

Vic shrugged and took order. He leaned down slightly and they locked lips. It was gentle but had enough passion to move mountains. This is what Ali had been hoping for since she met Vic.

When they finally pulled away, everyone in the line cheered. Vic laughed and shook his head.

"So, wanna come watch my band perform now? I think you owe me." He stuck out his tongue.

"Of course!" She smiled big and they held hands while they walked to his stage.

The band got ready and the show was finally about to start. Ali stood in the back and waited for the boys to come up onstage. The announcer announced them and Jaime, Mike, and Tony came running onstage, waving to the crowd and starting the introduction. Vic walked up to where Ali was and kissed her again. They smiled at each other and she gave him a hug for good luck. Vic then ran onstage just as the introduction ended.

This was quite possibly the best day of Ali's life and with Vic now in her life, it was only going to get better from there.


End file.
